


I look to you like a red rose seeking the sun

by Yunael



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Guilt, M/M, Male My Unit | Byleth, Platonic Relationships, Psychological Trauma
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:46:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24590038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yunael/pseuds/Yunael
Summary: Jamais Linhardt ne s’est interrogé sur ce que cela pouvait bien faire, de tuer quelqu’un de ses propres mains. Malgré son intégration au sein de l’Académie des Officiers, se servir de sa magie à des fins meurtrières avait toujours été tout bonnement inconcevable. Jusqu’à aujourd’hui. Aujourd’hui où sa classe a dû mener une expédition punitive contre des bandits sévissant dans la région. Naïvement, il a d’abord cru qu’il ne s’agissait que de les capturer afin de les remettre à l’Ordre. Jusqu’à ce que la bataille n’éclate, et qu’il n’ait d’autres choix que de se défendre au risque de se retrouver à être celui qui y passerait.
Relationships: Linhardt von Hevring/My Unit | Byleth
Kudos: 3





	I look to you like a red rose seeking the sun

L’eau roule le long de son corps, pour la cinquième fois en l’espace de quelques minutes, avant qu’il ne se remette à frotter celui-ci aussi frénétiquement que possible. Savon contre peau, il s’assure de n’oublier aucun endroit, nettoyant chaque parcelle comme si sa vie en dépend. Et pourtant, ce n’est toujours pas assez. Il a toujours cette impression insupportable. Celle que d’infimes molécules d’hémoglobines s’accrochent à lui, refusant de s’écouler dans les canalisations du monastère. Aucune trace n’est plus visible depuis longtemps, seule subsistant sa délicate peau aussi pâle que la lune. Mais ce n’est pas la sensation qu’il possède. Comme si le sang l’ayant souillé au cours de la bataille d’aujourd’hui l’avait maudit, le condamnant à ressentir sa présence, sa texture, son odeur à jamais. Et cela le rend malade. Il en a la nausée. Alors il frotte. Encore et encore.

Jamais Linhardt ne s’est interrogé sur ce que cela pouvait bien faire, de tuer quelqu’un de ses propres mains. Malgré son intégration au sein de l’Académie des Officiers, se servir de sa magie à des fins meurtrières avait toujours été tout bonnement inconcevable. Jusqu’à aujourd’hui. Aujourd’hui où sa classe a dû mener une expédition punitive contre des bandits sévissant dans la région. Naïvement, il a d’abord cru qu’il ne s’agissait que de les capturer afin de les remettre à l’Ordre. Jusqu’à ce que la bataille n’éclate, et qu’il n’ait d’autres choix que de se défendre au risque de se retrouver à être celui qui y passerait. Depuis quand le Vent peut-il découper ainsi quelqu’un ? Il ne cherchait qu’à repousser l’ennemi, à le tenir le plus loin possible de lui… Mais sous la panique, il a certainement mal jaugé la puissance de son attaque, retirant ainsi la vie de son assaillant. Et même si ce dernier avait pour intention de le tuer… Linhardt s’en veut. Terriblement. Cet être humain s’étant effondrée devant lui, cisaillé au niveau de la taille… Il n’est personne pour décider s’il devait vivre ou mourir. De plus, il possédait probablement un foyer, des ambitions, une famille, des amis… Un avenir que le jeune étudiant lui a cruellement arraché.

De retour dans sa chambre, simplement vêtu d’une chemise de nuit grisâtre, les cheveux encore humidifiés, il pousse un long soupir et se laisse atterrir sur le lit, bras écartés, visage tourné en direction du plafond. Il est épuisé. Ses membres semblent peser des tonnes. Il ne parvient même pas à réfléchir de manière convenable. Même pour quelqu’un comme lui qui a tendance à se fatiguer rapidement, c’est du jamais vu. Pourtant, il ne ressent pas spécialement l’envie de dormir. Ou plutôt, il en a peur. Il sait que, une fois ses paupières closes, la scène se rejouera face à lui. Que l’esprit de l’homme à qui il a ôté la vie viendra le hanter, le tourmenter pour lui rappeler son abominable péché. Son cri résonne encore dans les tréfonds de son esprit, accompagné de l’infâme déchirement ayant coloré la plaine ainsi que sa vision de rouge, rendant le souvenir du reste de cette expédition atrocement flou. Il se souvient vaguement de ses camarades se joignant à la mêlée, de silhouettes se déchaînant, s’entretuant, tandis que lui restait là, immobile, subissant les alentours comme si tout ce qui s’y déroulait n’était qu’un songe, un cauchemar auquel il s’efforçait de ne pas accorder d’attention. Il a recommencé à avoir l’esprit clair une fois un sceau d’eau fraîche versé sur le visage. Il n’a aucune idée de la manière dont il a pu parvenir aux douches du monastère et, à vrai dire, il ne s’en est pas vraiment soucié outre mesure. Tout ce qui lui importait était de se débarrasser de ce sentiment, cette sensation s’accrochant à lui comme un parasite indésiré. En vain.

Son corps se recroqueville, désormais couché sur le flanc. Ses iris bleutées toisent ses mains, ses paumes meurtrières, celles ayant lancé le sort parvenant à tuer un homme. Il les déteste. Il _se_ déteste. Tout autant qu’il déteste la violence et la guerre. En devenant étudiant au sein de Garreg Mach, il s’est attendu à pouvoir accéder à sa vaste bibliothèque, à poursuivre ses recherches sur les emblèmes, à apprendre des choses nouvelles. Il s’est douté qu’il devrait prendre part à des cours impliquant le combat, bien entendu. Mais jamais n’a-t-il pensé participer à une vraie bataille, devoir tuer pour survivre. Si on lui en avait parlé, il aurait reconsidéré la chose.

Les petits coups portés contre sa porte le font sursauter. Le haut de son corps se redresse tandis que son regard dévie en direction de celle-ci, la scrutant un instant sans trop savoir que faire. Il ne se sent pas particulièrement en état de recevoir quelqu’un, actuellement. De plus, la nuit est déjà tombée depuis un moment, maintenant. Qui pourrait bien lui rendre visite à une heure pareille ? Une sourde peur s’installe en lui, grandissant à chaque seconde, se mettant à gronder au niveau de ses tympans. Il ne croit pas spécialement aux revenants mais… Et s’il s’agissait de… ? Sa respiration se fait légèrement plus rapide. Non. Non, c’est impossible. Si un esprit devait lui rendre visite, il ne perdrait pas son temps à frapper à la porte, pas vrai ? Il déglutit. S’il ne fait pas le moindre bruit, prétend être endormi, peut-être le laissera-t-on tranquille.

« Linhardt ? retentit une voix familière.

\- Professeur ? répond l’intéressé à mi-voix, sentant une once de soulagement chasser la crainte l’ayant jusqu’alors habité.

\- Je peux entrer ? »

L’étudiant se mord la lèvre inférieure. Malgré tout, il ne tient pas à ce le Professeur Byleth le voit ainsi, aussi pitoyable. Cependant, s’il lui refuse l’accès à ses quartiers, celui-ci risque de s’inquiéter, et de le prendre à part lors des cours du lendemain afin de tout de même lui parler. Le jeune noble décide alors d’inspirer et de laisser les muscles de son corps se détendre au maximum avant de se lever du lit pour se rendre à la porte qu’il entrouvre lentement, se retrouvant ainsi nez à nez avec ce nouvel enseignant dont le visage ne trahit jamais la moindre émotion. Certes, de son côté, l’étudiant n’est pas non plus, généralement, des plus expressifs. Mais il existe chez son professeur une indifférence au monde l’entourant presque…effrayante, de son point de vue. Il se décale légèrement afin de l’inviter à entrer, puis s’assure de refermer la porte derrière lui.

« Que me vaut une visite aussi tardive ? demande-t-il, tout en connaissant pertinemment la raison.

\- Je viens de remettre le rapport de mission à Dame Rhéa. Je m’apprêtais à retourner dans mon dortoir mais comme l’image de votre visage aussi pâle que celui d’un esprit ne cessait de me revenir, j’ai jugé bon de faire un détour pour m’assurer que tout allait bien. »

A ces mots, Linhardt ne peut que baisser la tête et pincer ses lèvres. Entre son crime et le retour au monastère, son air ne devait certainement pas être des plus chaleureux. Cela couplé à son visage arrosé de sang faisait très sûrement peur à voir. Heureusement que tout est trop vague, qu’il n’a pas eu l’occasion de se voir dans un tel état.

« C’était votre première fois sur le champ de bataille, je me trompe ? l’interroge gentiment Byleth.

\- J’ai…toujours détesté le combat, lui confie l’étudiant. Parce que je trouve cela fatiguant. Et parce que la violence n’est pas quelque chose que j’affectionne particulièrement. Pour autant, m’exercer en classe, ou participer aux tests d’aptitudes ne me gêne pas plus que cela. Mais je ne…m’attendais pas à devoir me battre à mort contre des bandits, un jour. Je… Je ne pensais pas…finir par tuer quelqu’un…de mes propres mains… »

Au cours de son récit, son rythme respiratoire commence à lui échapper, se saccader. Il déglutit, secoue la tête, et relève les yeux vers l’homme aux traits impassibles face à lui.

« Qui suis-je pour décider du sort d’un autre être humain ? Pourquoi il n’y a que moi que cela semble affecter ? »

Il le sent, il n’est pas loin de la crise de panique. Et Byleth doit le percevoir également car, après un petit silence seulement perturbé par la respiration bruyante de l’étudiant, celui-ci décide de s’asseoir sur son lit et lui indique de faire de même, à ses côtés. Le plus jeune s’exécute, ses mains serrées en poings contre ses genoux, le visage de nouveau dirigé vers le sol. Sa vision semble se colorer de rouge, les cris reviennent résonner au sein de son crâne tourmenté. Seules les phalanges de son professeur se posant délicatement contre son épaule l’empêchent de céder à cette anxiété grandissante, à cette culpabilité le rongeant.

« C’est malheureusement la dure réalité du champ de bataille. Vos ennemis seront toujours prêts à vous tuer sans le moindre remord. Alors vous vous devez d’agir avant qu’ils n’en aient l’occasion.

\- Mais pourquoi devrait-on prendre part à la bataille ? Ne sommes-nous pas ici pour étudier ? Je suis entré à Garreg Mach pour sa bibliothèque, pour approfondir mes recherches sur les Emblèmes… N’y a-t-il pas des soldats, une garde, mieux habilités à ces tâches que nous ?

\- Cela fait partie de votre formation. Vous serez amené, dans le futur, à servir Dame Edelgard, une fois qu’elle aura gagné l’accès au trône. Il vous faut donc vous assurer que vous êtes capable de vous battre, de la défendre. De _vous_ défendre. De plus, chaque personne affiliée à Garreg Mach possède l’obligation morale d’aider ceux dans le besoin, peu importe leur statut social. Et, faisant partie de la classe noble, cette obligation vous touche davantage. »

Oui, bien sûr, il est au courant de cela. Il a accepté de son plein gré de venir en aide aux personnes se trouvant dans le besoin. Mais jamais n’aurait-il pensé se retrouver incombé de la tâche de _tuer_ quelqu’un à ces fins. Cela signifie-t-il que cela risque de se reproduire ? Que du sang coulera de nouveau de ses mains ? Il frémit à cette perspective. Sent la nausée lui monter. Combien d’ennemis finiront par tomber, face à lui ? Combien de vies volera-t-il ? Finira-t-il par s’y habituer, ne plus rien ressentir lorsqu’il assassinera ses assaillants, comme cela semble être le cas de son professeur ? D’un côté, cela serait certainement pour le mieux, de se retrouver moralement anesthésié. De l’autre… Il ne le veut pas. La douleur psychologique à laquelle il fait face lui rappelle son crime, cette atrocité qu’il a commis au nom du monastère. Mais s’il doit subir celle-ci à chaque fois qu’ils partent en mission, qu’ils se retrouvent à affronter des bandits ou autres adversaires… Il a peur de perdre la raison, à la longue. De se briser sous le poids de ces péchés.

« … Cela dit, reprend Byleth, il vaut mieux, sur le champ de bataille, avoir des alliés spécialisés dans la magie blanche. Ils sont indispensables lorsqu’il s’agit de s’occuper des combattants blessés ou affaiblis, ou de les booster. En général, ils sont positionnés en dernière ligne, éloignés des combats, puisqu’ils ne sont que peu équipés pour prendre part à ceux-ci et qu’ils se doivent de conserver leur mana dans l’utilisation de magie blanche.

\- Êtes-vous en train de suggérer… ?

\- Que vous vous concentriez sur l’apprentissage de la magie blanche, oui. Au vu de l’état dans lequel vous vous trouvez actuellement, je pense qu’il serait plus sage pour vous d’éviter le plus possible les confrontations, d’un point de vue moral et stratégique. Bien entendu, vous devrez tout de même apprendre quelques sorts ayant recours à la magie noire et vous exercer à manier au moins une arme afin de vous défendre en cas de percée ennemie. »

Cette déclaration lève le poids présent dans son estomac. Il va donc pouvoir échapper à ces immondices, s’éviter de revivre le spectacle ensanglanté provoqué plus tôt. Ses poumons semblent s’emplir d’air à nouveau tandis qu’il relève le visage pour regarder son professeur, s’assurer qu’il ne se moque pas de lui, qu’il a bien entendu. Lorsqu’il voit que les traits de ce dernier demeurent toujours aussi stoïques, un véritable élan de soulagement le parcourt, lui donnant presque les larmes aux yeux. Ses lèvres s’étirent en un petit sourire alors qu’il attrape les mains de son enseignant dans les siennes, les serrant délicatement, sa tête s’inclinant légèrement en avant.

« Merci, Professeur. Je… Je ne sais comment vous exprimer ma gratitude.

\- Commencez par arrêter de roupiller en cours, rétorque-t-il avec ce que Linhardt interprète comme étant une once de moquerie.

\- Cela…risque de s’avérer compliqué. Mais je ferai de mon mieux.

\- Je vous assure que vous y arriverez, si vous cessez vos expéditions nocturnes à la bibliothèque. » lance Byleth en se levant, ses phalanges glissant contre celles de son élève afin de s’en libérer.

Ce dernier ne peut s’empêcher une petite moue : ces heures tardives passées à étudier les emblèmes, il y tient. Mais peut-être peut-il songer à réduire celles-ci. Un minimum. Parfois.

Le professeur s’approche de la porte, ouvrant celle-ci avant de lancer au plus jeune un regard par-dessus l’épaule.

« Maintenant, tâchez de dormir. Et n’hésitez pas à venir me trouver au moindre problème. Ma porte vous est toujours ouverte.

\- Attendez, Professeur, j’ai… une dernière chose à vous demander. »

Silencieusement, son interlocuteur se tourne de moitié, lançant un regard interrogateur à Linhardt dont les iris se baissent un instant avant de revenir à la rencontre de celles de l’homme face à lui, plongeant dans cet océan dépourvu d’émotion.

« Vous avez toujours l’air imperturbable mais est-ce que… Est-ce à cause des différentes batailles que vous avez mené ? Je veux dire, si ce n’est pas trop indiscret… Qu’avez-vous ressenti, vous, la première fois que vous avez dû… ? »

Il laisse sa question en suspens, sachant très bien qu’elle sera tout de même comprise. Elle semble tout de même prendre Byleth au dépourvu, au vu de la manière dont ses sourcils se haussent, presque imperceptiblement. Puis, son visage se tourne de côté et, cette fois-ci, quelque chose vient allumer ses prunelles. Quelque chose que Linhardt ne parvient pas vraiment à identifier. De la tristesse ? De la…solitude ? Il demeure quelques secondes ainsi, immobile, avant de secouer la tête et de reporter son attention à son élève, son air impassible de nouveau plaqué contre ses traits.

« Je ne me souviens pas. Navré.

\- Oh, non, ne vous excusez pas. C’est moi qui suis désolé de vous avoir posé une telle question.

\- Passez une bonne nuit, Linhardt.

\- Mhm, vous aussi, Professeur. Encore merci, et… Je vous promets de faire de mon mieux. Je ne vous décevrai pas. »

Un léger acquiescement, et l’aîné quitte la pièce, laissant au sein de celle-ci un Linhardt soulagé, malgré le poids de sa culpabilité encore présente. Elle mettra certainement du temps avant de se dissiper. Demain, il fera en sorte d’aller prier, pour cet homme. De demander à la Déesse de s’occuper de lui, en son royaume céleste. Il se sentira certainement un peu mieux à son égard après cela.

Et il la remerciera d’avoir mis sur son chemin un professeur aussi incroyable.


End file.
